Do I rub you the right way?
by pinkarella7
Summary: A simple request turns out to be a little more than expected.


Well here it is...I know it's early and I apologize, but I won't be around tomorrow. I know lots of you are always saying what rubbish your stories are, but after reading this, I guarantee you'll be agreeing how this is the worst piece you've read in all your life. If it sounds decent, it is only because of Veritas & Yoda so please give them the credit.

**Do I rub you the right way?**

Evey looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. "10:52 p.m. Where the hell is he?" she uttered aloud as she finally took a seat on the settee to watch a bit of television and see what was on. While bending toward the coffee table to grab the remote, she cringed, grabbing her lower back. "Owww."

Reaching her hand behind her, she tried to rub the soreness away. She'd taken a couple of pain killers a short time earlier, but they had yet to kick in.

For over a month, she had been kept in the Shadow Gallery with nothing, but V's myriad of music and films to fill her days. All the reading and movie watching was driving her mad, and often she would just lie in her room staring blankly up at the ceiling. She had grown very tired of lounging around with nothing else to do, but today was different. Today, she finally took the initiative and did a little rearranging around the gallery to make time fly by quicker.

Over the course of eleven hours that day, she had pushed, pulled, lifted and carried heavy furniture of all sorts and sizes, trying to give her new so-called home a different feel of comfort. It wasn't she actually felt the gallery needed to be altered, but it was more of the desire to add a little of her own personality and to see if V would actually notice.

'Maybe,' Evey had told herself, 'maybe if he sees how bored I am, he will let me out and allow me to go above. Even if it's just for a couple of hours, I'm out.' She sighed giving a glance around the Shadow Gallery. 'I hope he doesn't get angry I've moved some of his paintings around. Oooh...my back. I wonder what V would say if I asked for a massage?'

Evey giggled 'Alright girl, pull your self together. You know you're talking to yourself don't you. You're becoming as big of a nutter as he is.' At this thought she laughed again, cringing as pain shot up her back. In her mind, an image of V kept developing. V moving leather gauntlets on her body, slowly running his hands down her spine and...

Click...click

She shivered, snapping out of her reverie, That must be V!, she wondered and almost felt a sense of relief she didn't have to wait up as late as she did some of the other nights when he would arrive home at three in the morning. She hated waiting up for him and although he never expected her to, she knew she could never completely feel safe to sleep until he was back. In some odd way, she even thought V took pleasure in having her there waiting for him so he could wish her a good night and see her off to bed.

As soon as Evey heard the door open, she thought of springing off the sofa to meet him, but the pain in her back kept her inert. As she heard his footsteps approaching, she quickly pretended she was watching television, and completely absorbed in its contents.

"Ah, Evey, you're still awake?" V walked in towards the room still dressed in full garb.

Evey tried to slowly turn and greet him, but the stiffness in her muscles sent a spasm running up her spine.

"A bit late aren't we?" she barked out in a terse voice. She knew she sounded a bit cold, but she couldn't help it. She didn't mean to sound so serious and angry, but her body had cooled from all the heavy lifting and stinging aches were starting to set in. The pain killers had not taken effect.

V tilted his head, unsure how to respond. "Late?" came the confused reply. "I wasn't aware we had arranged a rendezvous, my dear Miss Hammond," From his voice she knew he was trying to make light of the situation, attempting to determine what he had done to upset her.

Feeling a bit callous, Evey looked away in shame and embarrassment. Attempting to change her tone to a much more pleasant timbre, "I'm sorry V, I'm just a bit tired and when you said you wouldn't be too late, I was hoping that meant seven or eight..." glancing back at him, she gave him a goading look, "…not eleven".

Chivalrously, V relinquished his hat and modestly bowed. "I apologize profusely Mademoiselle...I can assure you I did not expect to be delayed as well, but..." tilting his head, he looked downcast so as to not give too much away concerning his whereabouts, "...certain circumstances caused my overdue arrival."

Gently placing his hat across the back of the settee, he then just as coolly removed his cloak and placed it next to its companion. Making his way around the edge of the settee, he took a seat next to Evey.

Relaxing back into the cushions, V studied her for several moments before he casually asked, "Well, my dear, may I inquire as to how you spent your day? You seem to be a bit out of sorts. Is there something I have done to cause such a condition?"

The look on Evey's face was of someone who had just been slapped with an open hand to the face. For a moment, she sat, her mouth agape. Without giving V any proper warning, she grabbed his hat off the back of the settee and began slapping him with it.

"You!! You inconsiderate, selfish, pompous, egotistical, kidnapping..." after the fifth slap, he caught her wrist, pulling her against him as he held her tightly. They were nearly nose to nose. "...Jerk!" came her final insult as she tried to pull away.

"Evey! What in heaven's name has come over you?" Still keeping his grip on her wrist, V touched her face with his free hand.

The angry stare she had suddenly weakened and tears started to form in her big brown eyes. "Damn you, V! Are you blind or something? Didn't you notice anything as you walked in?" She gave a frustrated sigh, "I've spent half the day, moving all this...this shit around and you...You don't even notice!...You don't bloody care about anything do you? You just think that by making me breakfast every morning will keep me content while you're off above ground, breathing fresh air while I sit here all bloody day and rot!"

As V looked around, he suddenly noticed the new layout of his underground lair. Feeling like a complete heel, he tried to coax and abate her anger. "Evey" he sighed, "Forgive my ignorance...I...I didn't notice..."

"Of course not!' She rose away from him, filled with bravado, 'That's your problem, you know that? You care for no one and are completely oblivious to the little things that matter!" The sudden rise caused her back to cramp, making her cry out in pain.

Quickly, V released her wrist and grabbed her arms, trying to support her. Leaning into him, she began sobbing once again.

"Evey, are you alright? Please sit down," he entreated her. He had no clue what to make of the situation. 'Please, my dear one, tell me what is the matter.' V's tone held a genuine worry that surprised Evey, but nevertheless, she carefully sat back down.

Reaching for a tissue off the coffee table, V handed it to her. Taking it, she offered a timid smile as she slowly composed herself. "I'm fine V, really. I'm just sore from all the rearranging. I suppose you've never been sore in your life, have you?" She stared directly into the mask and felt him hold his breath for a moment before speaking. "Of course I have, Eve." He slightly turned his gaze away from her and spoke even softer. "I'm not a machine."

Evey couldn't help but to give a little smile. "Ahhhh...so you are no mere idea after all?"

V jerked his head back towards her as if he'd been suddenly struck, but said nothing. Evey smiled even greater as her great brown eyes stared at him. Suddenly she gave a small chuckle.

"You mock me Evey?" V slowly looked back down, hurt in his response.

Silencing her laugh, but keeping her smile, Evey shook her head, "Noooo...I'm just glad you didn't dispute it."

Again, V looked away and Evey tried to re-adjust on the cushions so her back would have better support. "Ouch" she grimaced.

"Can I get you anything Evey? Is there anything I could do to help ease the pain?"

She sat quietly a moment and then gave him a wry look that made him sit more rigid than he already had. Something in that impish smile made him suddenly regret the last offer as if he knew what was coming.

"Could you...rub my back V?"

She sat silently and waited for his answer as she sensed his body tightening with apprehension.

"Uhhh..." he swallowed hard, but wasn't given another second to answer before Evey quickly turned to face away from him, wincing as she did so.

"Where...where does it hurt exactly?" He began saying while slowly lifting his hands nervously. He did not touch her, but sat, awaiting her instructions.

Evey tried to stop the smile from growing on her face but couldn't help it. Knowing the discomfort she was causing V was strangely giving her an odd sense of pleasure. God! Look at him!...He's so nervous! This is going to be fun!

"Just start from the top of my shoulders and work your way down" she announced, slowly turning her back to him.

Carefully, V placed his gloved hands on her shoulders and began to slowly work tiny circles.

"Ouch V...that's too rough!" she chided, turning to give him a scolding look.

Catching his breath, he quickly let go. "I'm sorry Evey. Perhaps this is a bad idea?"

Although she couldn't see his expression behind the mask, his voice said it all and she knew she had to watch what she said or this wasn't going to work. He was after all, trying to help. Luckily though, the painkillers she had taken earlier were beginning to work.

"I'm sorry V," she apologized as she grabbed one of his hands, making him slightly jump. "You didn't hurt me. I'm just a bit tender there that's all. Just be a little gentler okay? She gave his hand a little squeeze and noticed his shoulders droop a little and gave a nod in the affirmative.

Turning back around so V could resume his prior attempt, Evey curiously asked, "V, have you ever given a massage before?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "Not to my recollection."

"Well, have you ever received a massage before?" She winced as soon as the question left her lips and before she could apologize once again, V quickly stood.

"Evey, I'm sorry but I...I simply can't. I…I…" He tried to finish his sentence, but chose to humbly bow instead and to attempt to make his way quickly out of the room.

"V wait…please…don't go. Please!" She tried to get back up, but the twinge in her back was getting worse and caused another yelp. "V" she said as she gave a little chortle "Seriously, I need to have my back rubbed and you said that if there was anything you could do to..."

Feeling defensive, V countered back, "I know what I said Evey, you don't have to remind me. It's just that I've just never... I mean, I don't want to..." he took a huge breath and tried to speak again until Evey cut him off.

"Okay, so you've never given a massage before! Big deal...it's not that hard to do.'

'It is for me.' He solemnly added as his words hung between his slumping arms.

'Oh V, I'm sorry.' Rising to her feet, Evey took his hand and gently pulled him back to the couch. 'What do you say about me showing you, then you can try. Would that work?'

"I beg your pardon?!" he responded as if she'd somehow insulted him.

Trying not laugh, she pointed to the seat in front of her, "Come here and sit down."

With absolute trepidation, V approached the divan and slowly sat back down. Evey then slipped behind him, leaning against the cushions as before, and put her hands on his shoulders. V's entire body stiffened. "Wow...you're more tense than I am! Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Besides…" she jokingly added, "I believe I would stand a chance anyway."

Gradually, he looked over his shoulder and earnestly replied, "No, you wouldn't."

It was then Evey heard a smile behind the mask. "But I'm delighted to know you are well aware of the repercussions if you tried anything foolish, my dear."

His witty response caused her to burst into laughter, Oh, we shall see Mr. Vigilante! You are so going to get it!

Laying her hands back on his shoulders, Evey felt V clenched his body again. "V, I can tell you're a bit uneasy about this, but you must trust me and relax!"

"Evey, I believe this is going to be impossible."

"No, really, just give it a chance. Oh, I know!…" startling V as she quickly snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Now, wait here a minute and I'll be right back." Standing, she slipped out from behind him.

"Evey, really? There's no need to go to any trouble. I'm not the one in pain remember? What about your back?"

'Um, I'm okay for now." She could finally feel the drugs taking effect, but didn't feel the need to make that bit of info privy to her masked host. After all, telling him she was feeling better would have stopped what was now going to be a night neither of them would soon forget! But before she began this very eventful evening, she had to set the mood.

"Oh...quit sounding like I'm going to perform some kind of evil experiment on you!" Evey innocently exclaimed as she returned with some candles.

"What did you say?!" V's voice escalated and shook with venom that made Evey stop in her tracks and stare back with genuine fear.

"V? Are you alright?" she didn't approach any further and could sense something she said had hit a nerve that made her rethink her last comment. "I was just trying to help you relax a bit by lighting some candles."

Not wanting to frighten his reluctant houseguest, V took hold of his composure. "Forgive my outburst Evey. My reaction was uncalled for."

"It's alright" Apprehensively, she continued to make her way towards the settee once again and carefully placed the candles on the coffee table.. "I suppose this only means you're in dire need of a massage right now?" she turned and exposed the same devilish little grin as before making V's breath catch in his throat.

The vibe was suddenly changing in the room and both of its occupants felt it. Evey found herself becoming bossy and domineering…and was entirely enjoying it!

"Come here" she beckoned to him as she pointed back to the chaise. "Take off your boots and lie right here for me."

V stood silently for a moment, still dumbstruck from Evey's audacious commands. Clearing his throat and moving ever so slowly, he began to feel just as daring. "As you wish, my dear" Slowly, he took his seat and started to remove his boots.

"Ummmm….V", Evey wanted to laugh as he stretched himself out.

"Yes Evey?"

"I believe you need to be on your stomach. I am massaging your back, am I not?" What does he think I'm planning to massage? Evey thought, as she could feel his embarrassment radiating from him.

V chuckled to hide his abashment and raised his hand as if to chide himself on the head and shrugged his shoulders "Dear me!...Of course you are! My profuse apologies mademoiselle" Quickly, he changed positions to lie flat on his stomach.

Evey smiled at the sight of his back and well rounded bum. She couldn't help but find his nervousness adorable and knew how unbelievably awkward he must be feeling. I know! I just need to make him feel as comfortable as possible. Turning off the telly and lighting the candles, she moved slowly around the room.

"Are you going to massage me or are you trying to romance me Evey?" V teased as he propped his head up on one of his hands and shifted sideways.

"I'm setting the mood to relax you, you little cheeky bastard!" she blushed as she headed around to turn off some lights and continued to speak from across the room. "I read in an article on how to give a proper massage and the first thing one should do, is to set the mood and make the massage receiver feel as comfortable as possible." She came back and stood next to him. "I need to…um…well, I need to be able to get to you."

For a moment, V looked at her, his face under the mask in confusion. Then, as she gently pushed down on his shoulder, he lay back down. Much to his great surprise, he felt the cushions shift as Evey climbed over his legs, straddling his bum. He was paralyzed in fear.

'Evey?' came a strained and uncertain croak.

'Oh V, I'm sorry, but I need to get to you without hurting my own back more. You don't care if I sit on you do you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Evey laughed lightly, as she leaned forward, sliding her hands up his back. "You will not complain for long, I guarantee it."

"Undoubtedly" He laid there with his head to one side trying to face the beauty kneeling upon his legs.

"Fantastic! Now before we begin, do you need to use the loo or anything like that?" Evey glanced straight into the mask's eye holes and felt like she was being sucked into them as he spoke.

"No my dear" he casually stated, but with marked uncertainty. "I'm quite relaxed indeed, if not still apprehensive."

"Okay then, I shall begin" she whispered to him. As Evey placed both her hands on V's back, she suddenly felt nervous herself. Turning, he lay down allowing her to run her hands gently down his spine. A deep sigh suddenly escaped him which made her skin tingle and her stomach clench.

"Mmmm" came the deep exhalation that surprised them both.

Evey couldn't repress her smile. Just knowing her hands and fingers were giving V such pleasure was making her extremely aroused. The darkness, the candles, and the quietness in the gallery was greatly affecting her behavior as well. Anything and everything that was coming out of her mouth sounded so coquettish, but the best part was, that V didn't seem to mind one bit.

She continued to knead into his firm muscles, becoming braver and more daring with each stroke. "Does that feel good…or would you like it rougher?" she asked hoarsely.

V said nothing, only laid there as if under a trance.

Evey thought maybe he didn't hear her or perhaps he had fallen asleep, so she just continued to carefully massaged the side of each vertebra…all the way down…slowly, feeling his body relax even deeper beneath her.

"Oh Evey" he softly whispered "This…feels…amazing!"

"Ahh….I thought you'd fallen asleep on me" she chortled gently while her hands continued their exploration down to his slender waist.

"My heaven's no…sleep and miss out on this glorious treat?" he groaned deeper as she pressed her determined fingers down into his side. "I must admit, I don't think I've ever felt such bliss before."

Hearing the best compliment she's ever heard in her life, Evey dipped her face to Guy Fawkes frozen lips and gave him a kiss "Awww, Thank you. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

V gasped as though the kiss she bestowed upon his faux facade melted right through and touched his real lips. "Yes…well…please, carry on" he facetiously commented so as not to create another awkward moment.

Evey had read a great deal about giving proper backrubs and knew that there were three major groups of the back to work. She found it fascinating how each part brought a different noise out of V and it completely turned her on. The first part was the flat muscle that covered the top of the back and lower neck. Each time her hands traveled across that region, V seemed to hum in pleasure. The long muscles that ran parallel to V's spine made him take deep exhalations and Evey could picture him smiling just as wide as his mask and it tickled her pink at the thought of it. But it was the wide band of muscles that stretched from the lower spine down into the pelvis she worked on the most. Every single time she manipulated her fingers, knuckles and fists into him, God help her, he moaned!

Evey wasn't certain if she should use a bit more pressure, but then she noticed the more V moaned as she pushed down on his lower spine, one of his hands clenched and his pelvis began to uncontrollably thrust a little into the cushions.

Oh my God…I'm making him excited! She fearfully thought.

Sliding her hands up back towards his shoulders, she could feel him slightly writhe beneath her as if trying to better adjust himself. This wasn't part of the plan and she really didn't want to take it that far. This was only a massage, but somehow it was becoming too erotic for both of them and Evey was too scared to take it any further. Now all she wanted was for it to stop. Not knowing how to end it, she starting doing little karate chops across his entire back.

"Awww V, this is killing my back. Does that feel alright? Do you know how it's done now?" She hoped she still sounded jovial. She also hoped V's arousal was wearing off.

"Hmm…this is… fine," he replied slowly, sounding disappointed.

"There we go then!" She suddenly proclaimed loudly with a final slap on the back to end the night's massage. "How did you like that?"

Still faced down on the sofa, V turned his head upward and sheepishly replied, 'I liked it fine. …thank you Evey."

Evey could swear the mask was blushing.

"Evey" he called out again gently. "May I ask you for something?"

Evey crouched back down to hear him better "Of course V, what is it?"

"Could you perhaps go and turn the lights back on?"

"Absolutely" she nodded "I'll be right back" scurrying off to illuminate the room back up to par again, V quickly got up and began to panic when he had not successfully managed to get rid of his erection. As he saw Evey returning, he swiftly grabbed his cloak and hat and held them in front of his person.

"If you'll pardon me Evey, I must depart briefly to…" referencing to his hat and cloak "put my garments away."

Evey knew quite well what he was hiding under there and the mischievous side to her wanted to see him squirm a bit. "Oh, why don't you hand them to me and I'll put them away for you?" she smirked.

Abruptly, V raised his hand "No please…they ummm, need to be laundered"

"Oh" Evey nodded, then decided to let him off the hook.

"Actually V, if you don't mind, I'm very tired and sleepy. I think I'll just turn in for the evening."

Feeling very conflicted at this point and not wanting Evey to leave so soon. "What about your back? I assure you, I won't be gone too long."

"Actually, I took some pain-killers right before you came in. I think I'll be alright tonight, but perhaps…" she casually walked towards him with a flirty twinkle in her eyes. "Perhaps I could take a rain check for tomorrow?" Her eyes pierced lustfully into the mask causing V to hold his breath.

V bowed his head and courteously excused himself. "As you wish then. I shall retire for the evening as well. Good night Evey." He waited until Evey passed by him and as she reached her bedroom door, she stopped and turned. "Oh…V, one more thing" she boldly called out.

Still holding his hat to cover his protruding bulge. "Yes Evey?"

Evey gave him a devilish glance and slowly dropped her eyes to V's hat and raised her eyes back to him. "Pleasant dreams." Then entered her room and closed it.


End file.
